Battle for Dream Island Autopsy 2
Overview Firey's journey, to save his friends in several dimensions of the dead. Tune in as Firey risks his life for his worthless friends! If you seriously don't know what this is (which you should) you seriously need to go to this link right here, yeah that's right, right here. Remember there's lots of violence included, so please try your best not to puke after reading this. New characters are introduced and the mystery behind the The Secret Company has been revealed. Are they really good people? Or just money-hungry people? Characters Legend If Bold, that character is the main character. If Italicized, that character is the minor character. If Underlined, that character is the supporting character. Returning Characters * [[Announcer|'Announcer']] * ''Blocky'' * ''Bubble'' * ''Coiny'' * ''Eraser'' * [[Firey|'Firey']] * ''Flower'' * ''Golf Ball'' * ''Ice Cube'' * Illuminati * ''Leafy'' * ''Match'' * ''Needle'' * ''Pen'' * ''Pencil'' * ''Pin'' * ''Rocky'' * ''Snowball'' * ''Spongy'' * ''Teardrop'' * ''Tennis Ball'' * ''Woody'' New Characters * David * Dog riding a motorcycle * Fire Demons * Lighter * ''Pine Tree'' * Screaming Kid * 10 more mystery characters, revealed later in the series… Storyline Firey : Uhh… where am I? I-I died, so… I'm most likely in a dead dimension already! HAH! Geddit? Anyways enough joking time to find the others. Announcer : There is no others. Firey : What do you mean you radio, I found you, so most probably we can find the others since they are dead too! Announcer : But I'm not dead. I'm immortal. Firey : Then how the hell did you get here? Announcer : Shush enough talking, time to go find the other contestants. Firey : There's a stall that says 'Guide' maybe someone in that stall knows where to go! Come on! Wait a second, before that POSE! Announcer : Oh shut the fiddlesticks up. Firey : Fiiiinnnneeeeee!!! Jeez, can't take a selfie? Anyways, here's some fake money I used using toilet paper. Wait, where did you get a stall? Pine Tree : The real question is WHEN did you get a stall. Hahahahahaha, lol I'm so funny amirite? Shomomomo! *AWKWARD SILENCE* Pine Tree : You know what? Forget what I just said, what do you want? By the way to actually purchase something, you need a big fat yellow contestant. Firey : Well we don't have Spongy so conterminously we could take… umm… you know what? If you don't tell me where is the place for dead people I'll-I'll-I'll DANCE CHICKENS! Pine Tree : Fine. Anyways, the place for dead people is everywhere. Announcer : Because that freaking scrub doesn't know how to use proper English— Firey : Eww… grammar nazis, shoo shoo. Announcer : We need to find the specific 19 other contestants that compete in BFDI. Do you know where they are after they died? Lol, actually why should I care time to float. Firey : No, you can't do that, I'm nothing without you. Announcer : But last time you carried on with ease without me after I died thanks to that big yellow fat buffoon. Firey : B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but— Announcer : Now you green-haired retard where are they? Pine Tree : Firstly, I'm not a green-haired retard, secondly, the picture you just showed me is a picture of a dog riding a motorcycle. Announcer : Next time you need to buy some lenses. Pine Tree : Seriously shut up. Anyways, I believe, they are over there just by that cup that has a picture of a pony. Firey : Honestly, because I'm such a bad person, I'm not going to pay you anything muahahahahahaha! Announcer : Hey it's just a dog riding a motorcycle, was my instructions not specific enough and damn the stall disappeared just a second ago. Firey : How's that even— Announcer : I must float. Firey : Nooooooo!!! My plan of sabotaging the Announcer failed! I mean, nooooooo!! Now I'm useless alone and no one can help me! Announcer : Is that disease still crawling near your edges? Firey : Okay I did not feel anything crawling near my edges. Obviously because you know anything that steps on me dies! Except for Firey Speaker Box. Illuminati : Hi I'm the Illuminati. Screaming kid : GET NOSCOPED! GET NOSCOPED! Firey : Okay too much nonesense, let's begin our journey, hey look a dimension. Wow they literally spelled my name wrong it's not Fiery it's Firey. Announcer : But in real life that word is— Firey : SHHHHH… I know what you want. Just enter the portal! Announcer : But it says 'Fiery portal. Remember to not bring any ting dat is not firprof, dis is good speling'. Firey : Ewwww… Announcer : You know what? Let's get serious. I've kept this in for a long time, since you've arrived. Mysterious character : That's right. Firey : Who said that? Sounded squeamish. Mysterious character : You know what? I shouldn't have been here and showed my identity. *disappears* Announcer : Have a clue yet? Firey : Nope. Announcer : Ugh kids these days. Anyways, let's get into the portal already I'm impatient to see you die. Firey : Quit being sadistic! Announcer : Shush, kids these days, always complaining about their luck. Lol, why did I say it in front of a kid. Wait where did he go? Firey : Oh my gosh, this place, it's beautiful! Announcer : Beautiful enough, I'm burning m8, so uhh… what's the point going here? Firey : I remembered that my mother used to tell me that— Announcer : Objects have parents? And by the way I thought your parents were human's ancestors. Firey : Shut up. Anyways, this place has fire golems, fire witches and many other dangerous things here and if Ice Cube was here she'd be melting! Ice Cube : Eh hem! I'm right here. Firey : Where's the others? Ice Cube : I don't know, but I got trapped here after I died. Thanks a lot for killing me! Firey : It wasn't my fault it was Blocky's. Ice Cube : Shut up you meanie, *cries* Announcer : Guys I think we need to enter that cage right over there. 45° to your left. Firey : Right. So… can we pass? Fire Demons : No. Announcer : Such a cheapskate. We must save the day by using Firey to our advantage. Firey : Hell no. Announcer : Nobody cares lel now get in you fat oaf! Lighter : That's my line! Announcer : Shut up, you're a contestant from Object Havoc not BFDI get out of here buffoon. Firey : Why are you using me anyway? Announcer : This is the fire God you're looking at. Fire Demon : But isn't the fire God according to Greek Mythology, Hephaestus? And doesn't have such short hands and legs? Announcer : He did not eat nutrituous food while he went looking for food. Fire Demon : But, but, but— Firey : You dare disobey me you, you, I ran out of insults. Darn. Ice Cube : Yeht od nrael reven yeth, syad eseht sdik. (Kids these days, they never learn do they) Fire Demon : OMG, our God always talks in backward language. Trivia * Instead of making it serious, this show is more of a comedy. * Pine Tree had the most lines out of the other minor characters at 4.